User talk:SereneDreams
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki SereneDreams! Thanks for your edit to the File:Helena Profile.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 00:41, February 29, 2012 SERENE! Hiya Hiya Serene! Remember me? Ash9876? Yeah, one of the guys who you used to talk to on BBFF (Bleach Fanon), lol. It's awesome to have you here. Hope you'll be an active contributor, :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree, Education is SOOO ANNOYING, I rarely get to go on anymore. But, it's good to see you're still around :). Also, I'm learning french now, so yay :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 20:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Go right ahead. I've seen Helena and she is pretty amazing. Great work![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 12:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Bonjour Serene, Comment Ça'va? Lol, yes, I'm beginning the french stuff :P. But, anyways, I really like your recent article, Carmen, and I'm looking forward to the guild you make :).[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 13:31, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I can't respond to that JUST yet, I will be able to, hopefully by next term :P. And thanks, and I see what you mean, ah well, all your characters here are a great contribution. You know, your guild and my new one I'm making should really fight against one another, maybe the first Guild War in all of FTF's history? And, I have no more assessment now, so I have far more free time :) And thanks, yeah, I really wanted to bring about the creativity aspect of magic back on this fanon, something lost with the plethora of Dragon Slayers coming about (yes, I'm a victim of dragon slayer fanboying) haha.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:39, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, it's fine, I mean, there's always a first time for everything isn't there? Anyways, you can take your time, it was merely a suggestion is all, and since I have the time on my hands, after forever, I just thought up of the idea. Also, what are you planning on for your Bleach story?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright, this will be very fun :) And I see exactly what you mean. It's happened to me many times before, haha.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi There Hi!^^ I like your character Carmen so far, I look forward to reading more^^ Yuuki-Youko Hime 16:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) No problem, you're welcome. I'll be looking forward to learning more about her then :) Yuuki-Youko Hime 17:48, March 20, 2012 (UTC) You're back! Dream! It's you! And don't worry at all about it. I know exactly how school pressure feels. I've recently been away from wiki for ages due to school, and when school starts up again I'll have to leave on a hiatus of sorts, again >_< So, please don't feel bad at all. I don't even remember a Guild War between us happening...is that bad? Or is it that I've just been so busy with work...I dunno o.o But, it's great to see you back here again! :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 13:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) That's very true! By the way, I read over Wilma last night, and re-read your Faux Babylon characters. They're all so splendid to read, I must say. Very original as well!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 22:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ...Really? I'm flattered o.o I never thought anyone would take inspiration from me, of all people. Thank you! And I'm sure you'll make them absolutely wonderful when they're finished.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 01:57, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I read it prior. You'd usually be asking Perchan for this sort of stuff, but I'll give you the permission on her behalf, exceptions can always be made. And haha, I know exactly how you feel! I forget about characters so easily, it's really unfair. Today's the last day of my holidays and I'm going to bawl over because I won't get as much time to work on my stuff, thus eventually forgetting about them, again. :(~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Naw, it's okay. It was a one-time thing. And for the rule page on administrator duties, look here for the rules of the entire wiki, look here. About the holiday thing, I live in Australia, so in winter we get two different holidays, one in Term 2 and 3, each being two weeks long. And I entirely agree! You and I share so many viewpoints, haha!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 01:09, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I know! Our vacations are horribly short. In total we get about...11 weeks of vacation all up? Yeah, it's horrid. And haha, losing socks, I know how that feels. Agreed, we do meet some remarkably similar people on the internet!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 02:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 18:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Returned yet again? Hahaha.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 23:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, yay! Also, are you up for others being a part of the Faux Babylon's backbone? The guild looks so interesting!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 23:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I want in, of course! Hehe.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:08, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, Serene! You've been voted as a S-Class Mage for Hydra Head by the community! So, I've come here to ask if you wouldn't mind Mathilda being a S-Class? Of course, you may deny the position. It's perfectly fine :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! I'll give her the classification right now!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:35, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, hmm. I was thinking it was founded during the Tenrou disappearance, since we can simply make up stuff that happened at the time. Perhaps four years before the Tenrou Team was reintroduced? So...X787?~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 20:21, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Serene, I was supposed to review Vishvalita today as I said on the Wizard Saints page, but I woke up with a headache. I'll review her tomorrow :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Go look at Vishvalita's comments~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:31, January 23, 2014 (UTC) APS Image Dump File:PoorFiveRedux.gif If the Image is unsatisfactory to your liking, please tell me and I will do my best to do it again. RE: Permission Go right ahead! The concept will be lovely. Kuzunoha has so much potential indeed![[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:58, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Heya! By the way, you know how we had that idea that I should use Byakuren Hijiri for something on here? I was wondering...if I could somehow connect her to Vishvalita as an ally of some kind? I have no specifics and direction yet...but I think if Vishvalita and her were connected, then maybe something would pop up. Y'know what I mean?[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:05, February 4, 2014 (UTC) THAT'S where she was! Seriously, I lose track of everything! Haha. And, well, I was thinking of a person of religious significance of some sort. Perhaps some sort of sub-sect of Vishvalita's own religion? Someone who conducts similar operations to her and maybe acts as a subordinate?[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 20:27, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I know this is straight out of nowhere lol, but either tonight or tomorrow, I'mma read your chapter and give you feedback...for no reason other than I wanna :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:34, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, Serene! Also, sorry about the chapter delay. I was busy yesterday and today, but tomorrow doe :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:44, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to read your chapter, Serene. I've been a bit ill, y'know? Anyway, here's what I thought—well, I actually liked it a lot. I loved how you wrote a story about a Dark Guild—not the stereotypical good guys. I think, after DEIBUREIKU is done, I might do something similar. Or focus on my little pet project. Either way, I loved the descriptions, you did an amazing job with your first chapter. I'm looking forward to seeing more in the future. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:28, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Yo Serene, just wondering, since you used some images of it for Hymn of the Lily Goddesses, are you a big fan of Drakengard, by any chance? If so, have you played number three? And what did you think of number two if you've played it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:18, March 15, 2014 (UTC) When I played NIER, I think I've never cried so much about a videogame before. That last ending, oh god, don't remind me :(. Personally, I think Drakengard's gameplay is kinda tedious, in fact as The Dark Id says; Drakengard is "a muddy hybrid of a half-assed Dynasty Warriors clone meets a poor man's knock off of Panzer Dragoon coupled with an unbearably dull grind fest." And yet, I'm drawn to it. I think, it's the bleak atmosphere and how the characters have a lot of depth to them despite everything. The first game is great despite the gameplay, but Drakengard 2, even though there's improvements in the battle system, it took away the thing that made the first so great—interesting characters (mainly Caim and Angelus), replacing them with a generic shōnen hero. You're extremely wise to not be interested in Drakengard 2 :P Drakengard 3 looks like it'll nail all the marks of a great game to me—interesting character, great gameplay, and a unique setting, though I could be wrong, but considering what I've seen of gameplay and on the wiki, maybe not :P Also, if you're not already checking it out, try The Dark Id's Let's Play of Drakengard , it's fairly in-depth (though pretty sarcastic) and funny as hell. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:00, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Laaag Your chat lagged out :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:07, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Here ya go . Maybe you've seen this already, but new 2hu. Playable Seija doe. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:26, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Magic Hi Sere, DJ here. I was wondering if I can use your Kyonshī magic? 18:51, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, I was planning on this guy using the magic: Beelzebub. And as for how he obtained this magic, well maybe he was a participant in the Ritual of Ecstasy, maybe? 10:06, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can! Good luck :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:13, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations, Serry. I voted for Sumi Masen! RIOO (talk) 16:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Regards Hey Serene, I'm going into hospital for a while after tomorrow, just wondering, is there anything I can help you with before I go? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:28, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Serene! See ya 'round! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:24, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Greetings! We of the Fellowship would like to say, that we greatly admire your characters and ideas that contribute to this community. We only have one question and would appreciate if you took the time to answer it (it's a quick one!). Do you make the art for your characters? It is to our understanding that you take inspiration from the Tōhō ''franchise. (Just wanted to know! Thank you!) We are the Fellowship. We are Infinite. (talk) 23:19, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright! Haha! Well, we say to you "I know that feel bro". (Insert "I know that feel" pic here) Thank you for informing us! You Online? Yo, Serene~ You online? We could get on chat and talk for a bit! I'm lonely and want to procrastinate ;-; [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!]]) 08:30, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Serene~~ I just saw you created Astral Embodiment and I was wondering could one of my characters (Celestial Spirit Mage) use it? LukeHeartfillia (talk) 09:45, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering... Do you get any physical changes in Astral Embodiment? LukeHeartfillia (talk) 14:46, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh my various gods. Not exactly the best thing to wake up too, yikes. Thanks Serene, I'll handle this lickity split.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 17:05, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hey Serene-swyan, I hope you don't mind, If I post first on The Day Before? [[User:DamonDraco|'''Fire Fist]] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:00, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Can i use Astral Emboidment hey Hey can i use Astral Emboidment?S-Class (Saiyan) (talk) 20:33, June 28, 2014 (UTC) well, I was hoping that the admins would fill the roles of the judges/commentators, so the guest judges would be up to them but I honestly don't remember if they agreed to be the judges/commentators ^_^' sorry about that Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:14, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi Serene I am doing a Hydra Head Team and i wanted to ask you if Mathilda could be possibly in?S-class Saiyan 18:27, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sere. I just wanted to let you know that The First Day is up and you can post when you are available. Also Phan and I were discussing who should go first. He suggested my character and Lee's character should go first. I just wanted hear your thoughts on the matter. Reply soon -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 00:44, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Work time So Ash wants nominations for the new featured article. Aru and I gave ours, so all that's left is you. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:34, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure, no problem! I'll just use Aru's and Flame's suggestions. Also, an official page would be nice! Although how would it work? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:10, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Heya again~ By the way, Aru, Flame and Deus have all suggested that Luna Amatsugo be Featured Article. What's your take on this? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) One more time! What do you think of this being our Featured Magic? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:42, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Guess Who :3 I'm back~ ! Talk to me when you can, 'kay? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Eeeh~? >3< I missed you so much. Where have you been? You're busy with college right? Well anyways, I thought you left like Howl & Cheese did. It's great to see you again :) Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 15:47, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Just as long as you're alright and happy, Dreams. That's all it matters :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 15:08, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Serene, I just came to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! It's easy to remember since we both share the same birthdate =w= No matter how old you are, live your life. If you wanna talk, just remember to come to chat, 'kay? ;P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 18:10, December 14, 2014 (UTC) SereneDreams, can I have your permission in using the article, Ancient Archive for my character, Keitha Ackerman?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 02:16, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that. Won't happen again. Just trying to help out a friend is all. If it's of any consolation to you, you can undo the edit and make it yourself. Y'know, rollback-editing. That way, my name won't show in the character's history. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 11:20, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Fine, fine. Won't happen again, geez =_= Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 17:44, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Serene, I need to ask you something. I'm planning to work on working on Pandora Solus sometime later (Hope you remember her because I just noticed her :P). When that happens, you think I can get some possible feedback from you? I like the way you did Sumi Masen, so I wanted your opinion on the matter. Also a piece of advice. If you don't want Sumi's picture of her Magic Seal to overlap into the other sections, just add the word "Clear" to the bottom of it (add two {, then the word "Clear" (no quotation marks), then another two }), specifically the Immense Magical Power section. It will fix it for ya. That applies to the same with the others as well. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:53, April 3, 2015 (UTC) SereneDreams, can I have your permission in using the article, Taboo Magic?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 04:22, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Serene, just sayin, you need my permission to create a humanoid race. Don't worry, I'm not deleting your work or anything; yer not in trouble. But even though you already posted it, could you run the basics of race down by me right now and I can approve it so we won't have any problems down the road, please? It's just standard procedure. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:54, June 2, 2015 (UTC) It's fine! Don't worry about it :) Anyway, reading over Philinnion- I have but one problem. ". I have in mind that the Philinnion will not be able to to die through regular means, old age, illness or even injuries." While you detailed everything nicely and did provide a lot of ways to bypass it, I wouldn't exactly state that they kinda have complete immortality. I wouldn't state that they're immune to battle damage, for example. Again, even though you provided some examples of how they can be killed, "the only form of immortality that's allowed to exist is that of age and health" as I stated on the immortality blog, which is here if you're wondering. Other than that, it's a very nice concept! Go ahead; and do your best :) Also, as a side note, for Slave Magic, I'd include a weakness that prevents the user from "enslaving" too much eternano at a time. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:31, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Friendly RP Hey Serene, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have a friendly RP between our respective Wizard Saints, your Vishvalita Sharaksa and my Shōjirō Kusaka, a kind of Saint vs. Saint if you will. I will be able to let you know tomorrow as I'm on my local library's computes. Thanks KILLER5591 (Talk) 07:35, June 29, 2015 (UTC) No problem. I do realize that is was an out of the blue question and I understand your reluctance because you don't know me and vise versa, and it is actually quite out of character for myself, on top of the fact that much like your character mine is a pacifist by nature. What I truly wanted is a test of my own skills as a writer be quite frankly I find myself to be a less then amateur writer. Like I said it was more a test of my own skills. Don't let it bother you, as I said it's out of character for myself because I'm actually rather anti-social. Thanks anyway. KILLER5591 (Talk) 07:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Serene! Also, if you see any more magic articles like that that I haven't tended to already, can you point them out to me, please? Since I've been a bit busy lately I might've missed stuff. If you don't want to/can't, it's fine! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:54, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Feel free! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 14:47, July 15, 2015 (UTC) TOTT http://sugidol.com/blue-fairy-tail-logo-unique-hd-521651.html and http://www.textspace.net/img/1438367382_f04071ea_1438367382.gif Also trying to try and figure out if I can work either this or this over the Fairy Tail emblem thing. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 18:34, July 31, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Alpha told me it's your birthday, coulda' told me. :P Anyways! -smooches your nose- have a nice day. ouo <3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Happy B-Day Happy b-day sweety :D all of good to ya, peace, happiness and such! Keep up with the awesome work btw! [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 16:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Seven! Hello, I saw your article, Seven , and was amazed! It had a lot of detail put into it. I was wondering, if I could use your fanon version of Seven for an eventual storyline im doing, as well as add a city I made, that is located in Seven. Thanks for reading! - Ayuki Teretsu 19:01, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey Serene, Just have to say love your pages, hope you try to finish the Pearl's guild members pages, especially their leader's page, all of them very interesting- Sengoku9 March 2, 2016 Hey! I'm not sure if you were active on the wiki or not, but I was wondering if I could use Ancient Archive? Tsun-Tsun 23:54, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello Serene, I have found out you are busy so I don't know if you will get this message and read it but hey-ho let's go! I was wondering if I could possibly use your Song Magic for a cursed spirit I am having called Marion; The Doll. It's only up on the cursed spirit page, she doesn't really live yet, hopefully she will soon. Most have two magic although so I was hoping I could use Song Magic as I thought it would fit her doll likes, pretty to look at but not used much. Thanks Sakura0Xavier (talk) 17:54, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hey! I know you've been offline for a while, but I just want to say that earlier today Ash sent me a link to your blog about female characters because he thought I'd enjoy the read (you and I have very strongly similar opinions on them) and I was completely blown away! It was very eloquently written and was right on the nose about how females are viewed in anime/manga fanon settings and in general media so high compliments to you! ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] 00:03, June 7, 2017 (UTC)